Eleanor Gilbert: Season Two
by Louisaxo
Summary: A sequel to my other story Eleanor Gilbert. Follow Eleanor Gilbert through season two of The Vampire Diaries. As always, please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Eleanor Gilbert: Season Two**

 **The Return**

 **I AM BACK! I am so excited to be back and writing chapters for you guys. Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback from the first season, I loved hearing it all. So, on we go with season two…**

I jumped again when I heard another noise. I looked at Elena alarmed as we made our way into the kitchen slowly.

Elena walked through the doorway first, and let out a shocked gasp when she saw what was making the noise. I followed soon after her.

"Oh, my god." I muttered as I saw John. He was laying down on the floor, blood pooling on the ground underneath him. Elena immediately rushed to his aid, but I snapped out of my shock and headed toward the phone to call an ambulance. I quickly picked up the phone and typed 911 into the touchpad, all the while I watched Elena trying to stop the blood flowing from John's wound.

" _Emergency services, how can we be of assistance_?" I sighed when I heard the woman on the other end of the receiver.

"Hi, I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." I spoke into the phone. I quickly ended the phone call without saying another word to the woman. I rushed to Elena's side, as she tried to stop the flow of blood with a dish towel.

"Behind you." John gasped.

"What?" Elena asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Behind you!" John gasped again, louder than the first time. Elena and I immediately understood what John was implying. We whirled around to see nothing. Just our dining room, nothing else.

Seeing that there was no danger, I turned back and crouched beside John, taking a clean towel from the draw and holding it over his wound. I looked up to my sister when I heard the blade of a knife scrape over a countertop. The knife in her hand was dripping with blood, and I realised it to be the weapon that had been used to injure John.

"Where are you going?" I asked when she took a step towards the door.

"If Katherine is in this house, she's not going to hurt you." Elena replied, her fist tightening on the knife handle.

"She's not going…" I started, but I gasped before finishing my sentence.

"What?" Elena cringed, probably not wanting to know why I was so terrified.

"Jeremy. Where is he?" I muttered. Elena gasped and ran for the stairs, I followed. I ran into the back of her when she came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the stairs. I was about to ask why when I saw them _._ They _were_ speeding around the hallway, trying to scare us. And we _were_ scared. I let out a small scream when they ran out of the door, slamming it behind them.

"Ellie, we have to get to Jeremy." Elena murmured, reminding me to move my feet up the stairs.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena shouted as she ran up the stairs behind me.

"Jeremy." I gasped when we forcefully pushed open his bedroom door. He was laying on his bed, completely unconscious and unresponsive.

"Please, Jeremy, wake up!" Elena shook Jeremy frantically until he shot up in his bed, his eyes wide open.

"Damn it, Jer. Why didn't you wake up when we called you? We were worried." I scolded him. He shrugged and continued to sit on his bed, not saying a word to me, or Elena.

I jumped again when a heavy knock on the front door startled me. I wasn't aware of how long I had been daydreaming, but Jeremy was still sitting in the exact same position.

"That will be the ambulance for John. Let them in?" Elena asked. I nodded and took off down the stairs.

I swung the door open to reveal several EMT's. I directed them towards the kitchen before rushing back upstairs to see if Jeremy was any more responsive. He wasn't.

"Damn it, Jeremy. Talk to us." I demanded as I walked into his bedroom.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I walked to the sink and stopped in my tracks. There, in the sink was a bottle of pills prescribed after the crash. I hesitantly reached into the sink and picked up the empty medication bottle.

"What did you do, Jeremy?" I demanded from the doorway between his bedroom and the bathroom.

He ducked his head and ignored me. Then I knew I had my answer.

"Did you seriously try to kill yourself with these." I threw the bottle at a nearly wall, smashing the bottle to pieces.

"No! I had blood in my system!" Jeremy yelled. I took a step back, shocked at the words that had left my brothers mouth.

"Blood?" Elena murmured, although I'm sure she knew _exactly_ what he meant.

"You had _vampire_ blood in your system?" I cried incredulously.

"Wait, is he…?" Elena trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

I shook my head and raised my hands to my face, covering my eyes.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I'll call Stefan." Elena suggested, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I'll check what's going on downstairs." I said, although I'm sure nobody heard me.

"What's happening. Is he going to be okay?" I asked, panicked, as I walked into the kitchen.

"The wound was deep, but we were able to patch it well before it got any worse. You called us at the right time, if we had got here any later, we could have lost him." One of the EMT's explained to me. I nodded, turning to where john was being treated on the ground. He had thick wraps of gauze and bandages wrapped around his torso. John opened his eyes for a moment and looked at me, but my face remained impassive. What was I supposed to say to the man who tried to kill Stefan and Damon not two hours ago?

"Sir, you can't go in there." I turned again when I heard a police officer speak. I didn't even realise anyone had called them.

"No, he's okay." I called when I noticed it was Stefan. I walked towards him and we walked back up the stairs as John was carted out of the house on a stretcher.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as we walked into Jeremy's bedroom.

"He said that he had vampire blood in his system and then he took these pills and now. I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, we don't really know." Elena said quickly, I walked to her side and put my arm around her shoulder. It was obvious she was shaken from the night's events.

Stefan nodded and leant down to Jeremy's level, examining his eyes.

"Look at me." Stefan asked when Jeremy tried to get out of his grasp.

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy tried to say.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena asked panicked.

"No, don't do that. We wouldn't be able to explain it, it would probably make things worse. He's okay, right?" I looked up at Stefan hopefully.

"No, he's fine." I sighed thankfully.

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy cursed. I looked at him in surprise. Whereas, a look of anger crossed Elena's features.

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." Jeremy spat. I looked down when I realised I hadn't known.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down." Stefan pushed Jeremy backwards and he stumbled onto the bed. He grabbed Jeremy's face and forced Jeremy to look up at him.

"I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die." Stefan said forcefully, Jeremy looked away.

"Hey! Do you understand me?!" Stefan slapped the side of Jeremy's face to get his attention.

"Stefan..." Elena started. I touched her arm and she turned to face me.

"Jeremy needs to understand this." I whispered. She nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy eventually muttered.

"Good." Stefan sighed and stood up, walking towards Elena and me.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked, the concern laced her voice.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that." Stefan put his hands on his hips and turned his head to look at Jeremy.

I was startled when I heard someone knock on the doorframe.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"I'll be right there." The cop nodded and turned to walk back down the stairs.

"You need to be at the hospital. Both of you should go." Stefan looked between me and my sister.

"But..." Elena started to argue.

"No, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy." Stefan reasoned.

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy also began to argue with us.

"Yes, Jeremy, you do. Thanks Stefan." He smiled in response and I left the room and walked down the stairs, closely followed by Elena.

It took us a matter of minutes to get to the hospital, thanks to the clear roads. When we did, we rushed up to the fifth floor and found Bonnie hovering in a corridor.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked as soon as we approached her.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said, her voice caked in guild.

"What?" Elena gasped. Bonnie stepped forward and hugged Elena. I walked to Damon's side when he approached us.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena spoke hurriedly.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon accused. Bonnie looked down.

"No, I don't." Bonnie replied quietly.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie glared at Damon.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon offered. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"No, no way." Elena shook her head adamantly.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon stated his case.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena argued.

"Do it." Bonnie completely ignored Elena's argument. Elena's expression changed and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Bonnie's right." I agreed, Bonnie smiled hesitantly in my direction.

"This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it." Bonnie reasoned with Elena.

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon pointed towards himself and Bonnie.

"No. But you'll do it anyway." Bonnie stated before she walked away.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon started.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena said, looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"When were you at the house?" I crossed my arms.

Come on, Elena, you know I was. Come on, you tried to kiss me, Elena." Damon's voice soon became irritated, I turned to my sister in anger.

"You _what?"_

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena brushed it off and moved to walk away.

"No. Hold on, Elena. What does he mean?" I plead with her.

"I have no idea." Elena crossed her arms. I was about to speak again, but I was interrupted by Jenna.

"Girls, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" Jenna crossed her arms across her chest.

"Where have you been?" I asked her. Jenna furrowed her eyebrows.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier."

"No, you didn't." I said, confused.

"Yes, I did." Jenna called out.

"No, Ellie's right, Jenna, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Jenna replied, frustrated.

"Oh!" I turned to Damon when I heard him.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Damon looked startled when he realised that he had just spoken out loud. He cleared his throat and walked away. Elena and I exchanged looks before following.

"Damon!" I called after him. He stopped and turned to face us.

"Why did you rush off? What's going on?" I asked quickly.

"How does one solve this problematic situation in one word? Katherine." Damon ran a hand through his hair, an obvious sign of his frustration.

"What?" I gasped out. One of Alexandria's flashbacks of being killed came to mind, I shivered involuntary.

"She's back? I thought she was gone?" Elena accused Damon mildly.

"I thought she was. Wait. Where's Stefan?" Damon's eyes flashed with a fear that I had never seen before.

"He's at home with Jeremy. Why would…" Elena trailed off, realising why Damon was worried.

"Let's go." Damon ushered Elena and I out of the hospital and to his car.

He sped through the empty streets and came to a screeching halt outside of the house. We all clambered out of the car and ran into the house to find Stefan on the floor. He stood immediately when we walked in.

"Stefan?" Elena took a step towards him.

"Elena." Stefan sighed.

"What happened?" Elena looked around the living room. She winced when she saw the cracked wall and the broken side table.

"Katherine happened." Damon answered, Stefan nodded in confirmation.

"You're okay?" Elena made sure, stepping closer to Stefan and hugging him.

"I'm okay." He affirmed and she relaxed slightly.

"How's Jeremy?" I asked when Elena pulled away.

"He's okay. He went to sleep shortly after you left." He answered. I nodded.

"What do we say to him?" I asked.

"We can't hold back. I don't know what he does and doesn't know. It's obvious he knows you two are vampires." I nodded towards Stefan and Damon. They nodded.

"So, what do I tell him?" Elena ran her hand through her brunette hair.

"Everything. You tell him everything." Stefan answered.

"Hold on, _everything_?" Damon interrupted.

"Yes, _everything._ Like Ellie said, we don't know what he does and doesn't know, so he may as well know everything." Stefan reasoned with his brother. Damon nodded and we moved so that Elena could walk by to get to the stairs. She took a breath before she climbed the stairs to Jeremy's bedroom.

"So now that we've cleared up the reasoning for this whole… situation." I looked between Stefan and Damon as they waited for me to continue to speak.

"You didn't actually kiss her, did you?" I turned to face Damon. I was one hundred percent sure I had never looked so insecure in my life.

"Wait, what?" Stefan asked, confused.

"Katherine tried to kiss me earlier. I thought it was Elena." I continued to speak before Stefan said what he was thinking.

"Damon?" Damon looked down before speaking.

"No, I didn't, princess. I promise." I smiled and leant up to kiss him.

"So that's what she meant when she said she fooled one of us, at least."

"I guess so. Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked.

"No."

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said, picking up a piece of the broken side table from the table.

Stefan walked over to Elena and put his arm around her waist when she walked into the kitchen.

"He okay?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her, he ran his hand over her waist and she immediately relaxed.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did." Stefan sighed and leant down to kiss Elena's forehead.

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena looked around the group alarmed.

"Move." Damon suggested.

"Not helping." I chastised, he looked down at me and smirked.

"Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon summarised. Stefan nodded, agreeing with him.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan gave Damon a pointed took. Damon responded by rolling his eyes.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena suggested.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon responded, closing down Elena's theory.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan seemed to like Elena's theory. She smiled at him.

"I've got a better idea." Damon smirked.

"What's that?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you."

"Is that smart?" Elena grimaced at the possibilities that could happen if we did ignore her.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon reasoned with us.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan questioned.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see. You coming, princess?" Damon asked me as he walked towards the front door. I smiled at Stefan and Elena before following him out of the door.

"Let me know how it goes at the hospital, please?" I called before I left the house.

"I will!" Elena called after me.

…

Damon and I walked into the wake for Mayor Lockwood quietly as the mood in the house was solemn, as expected. We stood in the large doorway, the room full of crowded guests in front of us. Damon took my hand and made a beeline for the sheriff.

"Sheriff." He greeted.

"Damon, Ellie." She nodded, a small smile crossing her face.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon nodded in the direction of the burly looking man he didn't recognise.

"Mason Lockwood." I answered. Damon's eyebrows rose as he looked the man up and down.

"He's a Lockwood?"

"He's the mayor's younger brother." The sheriff elaborated.

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon's eyes flashed to me for a moment as he spoke.

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." Damon nodded, but continued to observe the new Lockwood studiously.

The sheriff smiled and nodded at Damon and I as she walked away.

"Let's see if there's anything to drink around here." Damon said, leading me into the adjoining room.

"You're on the Lockwood estate. There's something to drink on _almost_ every horizontal surface." I quipped.

I smiled when I walked into the room and Bonnie was standing there. She looked around to see who could hear before speaking.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" She asked, dipping her hand into a bowl for a chip.

"Well, I know it took the mayor down." He answered.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie looked away from the buffet and to Damon, her arms crossed.

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" I looked up at him and hit his arm. Bonnie's face remained stoic. It had reminded me that I needed to go and see Caroline, I hadn't had the chance the day before as we rushed home in an attempt to intercept Katherine.

"She's much better." She answered.

"You're welcome." A smirk crossed Damon's face.

"No, you're welcome."

"Why am I welcome?" Damon's eyebrows narrowed as he turned to look at Bonnie.

"You live to see another day." Damon's eyebrows narrowed further as Bonnie spoke.

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?"

"Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena, Ellie and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out." Bonnie answered confidently. I turned to face her, my arms crossed against my chest.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press." Bonnie smiled at Damon's comment for a moment. I was confused until Damon held his head in pain.

"Bonnie!" I gasped, moving to Damon's side.

She stopped and continued to glare at Damon, not bothering to look in my direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" She smiled before walking away.

"You okay?" I asked as he moved his hands away from his head. He nodded.

"I'm fine, princess, but that Bennett witch is going to get what's coming to her one of these days." Damon glared in the direction Bonnie walked off in.

"The party is outside. Come on." I directed us outside. Jenna, Jeremy and Elena were standing on the porch.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked us. I smiled, letting her know I was fine.

"Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking."

"What's wrong with him?" She asked me.

"Bonnie did some spell that gave him a headache. He's royally pissed off about it." I answered, she nodded in understanding.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to leave, until he was interrupted by Bonnie running up to us.

"Elena! Ellie!" She called, gasping for breath.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena asked, her hand on her friend's shoulder.

" _Katherine_." She gasped.

I froze, as did Elena. I turned to Damon, he looked more alarmed than Elena and me.

"Where's Stefan?" He directed his question at Elena.

"I don't know. We didn't come here together." She answered. Understanding the meaning to Damon's question, she took out her phone and called Stefan.

"He's not answering." She panicked.

"Elena, calm down. Just because he's gone to voicemail, it doesn't mean something has happened." I looked at Damon to back me up, he shrugged unhelpfully, the arm still present on his face.

…

Eventually we found Stefan. He was sitting on one of the benches on the far reaches of the Lockwood estate.

"What are you doing this far out?" I asked as we approached him. He gestured to his bloody hoodie and I nodded.

"She was here?" Elena asked, Stefan nodded.

"Let me help you." Stefan nodded and went to sit on the bench. Elena followed, taking a cloth and a bottle of water from her bag.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it will heal." He answered, looking down at the blood stained cloth Elena was using to clean the wound.

"That's not what she meant." Elena murmured.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Damon arrived as Stefan finished speaking.

"I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Stefan rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose." Damon looked behind him as he spoke.

"You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy." I turned to glare at Damon when Elena's face faltered.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan argued.

"Isn't it?" Elena asked quietly, looking between Stefan, Damon and I.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done here." Elena got up and walked towards the house without saying another word.

"You alright?" I asked Stefan as I moved to sit beside him on the bench. He nodded.

"Come on. Elena's falling apart at the seams. Besides, it's not safe for her to be alone at the moment, especially with that bitch lurking." I got up from the bench and followed Elena into the house, Damon and Stefan behind me.

…

It was soon late evening and all of the guests were leaving. Damon had gone back to the boarding house, Elena had also gone home, Stefan and I had gone to the Mystic Grill.

I sat down in one of the booths further away from the bar. Stefan joined me, sitting on the adjoining side.

"Why didn't you go home?" He asked me. I sighed before answering his question.

"I don't know. I guess it just worries me that Katherine can get in. It's horrible, every time someone says her name or she causes some form of accident, the same memory flashes through my mind. The majority of the time, Katherine isn't even in the memories or flashbacks, it's all you and Damon. But then I have a really bad one and she's there, always, reminding me that she's always there trying to hurt us." Stefan nodded sadly, putting his hand on top of mine in comfort.

"What is the recurring memory? The one that comes to mind when she's near?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sure you remember what happened when Alexandria was killed. It's like that, but first person. It's like I am Alexandria in the memory. It's so strange, but it's the only memory that I've had that has caused me _actual_ pain." I answered quietly, looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"So how…" Stefan was interrupted when his phone started to ring. He took it from his pocket.

"It's Elena." He answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hold on. What do you mean?" Stefan's eyes flashed to me as he stood quickly, gesturing for me to follow him out to the car that was parked outside. Realising the urgency in his voice as he spoke to Elena, I put my foot on the accelerator and sped home.

"Shh, Elena, everything's going to be fine, I promise." Stefan comforted Elena the best he could. I pushed my foot down on the accelerator harder, scared at what had Elena and Stefan so worried.

"We're outside. We'll be there in a second." Stefan waited for Elena to speak before ending the call and putting the phone back into his pocket.

"What's happened?" I asked as I quickly got out of the car, slamming the door and running into the house, Stefan on my heels.

"Jeremy." Stefan took my hand and sped both of us up the stairs. I stood in the doorway of Elena's bedroom, frozen. Jeremy was on the ground, his head in Elena's lap as she cradled his body.

"He's… no he…" I stuttered as tears started to stream down my face.

"No, Ellie, he's going to be fine." Stefan picked up Jeremy's hand and showed he the ring on his finger. I took a deep breath and put my hand on my forehead, thanking god that John that he had given the ring to Jeremy.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, moving closer to Elena and kissing her forehead.

"Damon." She stuttered, the tears still streaming down her face. I turned my head in her direction slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Ellie…" Stefan started, I interrupted him by shouting.

" _What_ do you mean?" I yelled.

"He came over here earlier. It was like he was losing his mind. He kept on talking about Katherine and Alexandria. Katherine was there, at the boarding house, when he got home. From the sounds of what he was saying, she was gloating." Elena spoke quietly as she stroked Jeremy's hair.

"Damon killed Jeremy?" Elena nodded. My breath shook as I took a deep breath.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew." Stefan tried to defend his brother. I prayed that Damon had seen the ring.

"He didn't see the ring."

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him." Stefan stood up and started to pace.

"There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish." I freely let my tears fall as Elena spoke. I moved to her side, kneeling opposite her and putting my hand on hers.

"I hate him, Stefan." Elena cried. Stefan quietly moved to kneel beside her, putting his ark on her shoulder and pulling her to him.

"I know. I know." He kissed her shoulder.

I moved backwards when Jeremy awoke, gasping for air. Stefan moved forward and looked into Jeremy's eyes.

"Is he okay? Stefan, is he okay?" Elena urged.

"He's okay. Shhh, you're okay." Stefan put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"He killed me! Damon killed me!" Jeremy cried, looking around the room.

As I was closest to him, I embraced Jeremy first, closing my eyes for a moment and relishing the fact that my brother was safe. Elena embraced him once I had let him go.

"It's okay. Oh God." Elena gasped out as she held our brother tightly to her.

I looked at Stefan, who looked as relieved as I was.

"Now what?" I mouthed, looking down at Elena and Jeremy.

Stefan shook his head, realising that he didn't have an answer to my question.

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first ever sequel!**_

 _ **I know I've been away for a while, but I have been so busy with university, as well as some other fiction.**_

 _ **I have written a Twilight and The Originals crossover if anyone is interested, I will leave the summary below!**_

 _ **As always, please rate and review, I love hearing your thought and suggestions!**_

 _ **The Other Mikaelson Summary:**_ **This is the story of Isabella Mikaelson and how she came to meet her family once again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleanor Gilbert: Season Two**

 **Brave New World**

 ** _I_** ** _apologise_** ** _for how long it has been since I last updated, but I didn't get much of a response for the first chapter so I didn't really feel like writing this fiction. Don't forget to R &R guys!_**

 **Ellie POV**

 **"** Katherine looked exactly like you, it was freaky." Bonnie commented as she sifted through bags of different prizes.

Elena, Bonnie and I were setting up the annual carnival that was held at the school. Typically, Caroline oversaw the planning but she was still in hospital so she enlisted Elena, Bonnie and I to help.

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena added, sighing.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She _was_ you." Bonnie's eyebrows rose, awaiting Elena's response.

 **"** I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena sighed again it was clear that she was growing agitated with the topic of conversation.

 **"** How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?"

"We don't, but we can't just sit back and wait for her to make her next move." I said, Elena nodded, agreeing with my statement.

 **"** Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?"

I ducked my head, not wanting to talk about Damon.

 **"** No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't. I don't think Ellie has either." I shook my head, confirming what Elena had said. Bonnie shot a look of sympathy in my direction before she spoke.

 **"** Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We must make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie looked down at the overstuffed bag of teddy bears in her arms.

 **"** Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena joked.

 **"** Obviously." Bonnie and I agreed, laughing as we walked back into the cafeteria.

…

"Hey, guys." I yawned as I approached Jeremy and Stefan. They were talking besides Jeremy's locker.

"Hey, tired?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Yes! I have been here since nine this morning and I am shattered. I don't think I'm going to be able to stay for the whole night. What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I opened my locker, reaching for my jacket.

"Stefan is telling me how to kill a vampire." Jeremy answered, speaking in a hushed tone.

"He is?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah. Meaning as I know the big secret we figured I may as well know. Damon _did_ almost kill me."

I winced, Stefan noticed and changed the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, so anyway, It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan continued with their conversation, pointing at the bracelet wrapped around Jeremy's wrist.

"It protects me from compulsion?" Jeremy clarified.

"Yep.Vervain is toxic to vampires." I answered, coming to stand beside Stefan.

"Like poison?" Jeremy's eyebrows narrowed.

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps vampires out of your head."

"But why vervain?"

"Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires." Stefan explained, Jeremy nodded in understanding.

"Like a stake to the heart?"

"Right but it has to be wood." Jeremy nodded again, smirking.

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you." Stefan and I laughed.

"Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation."

"Jer, why are you asking about this?" I asked, concerned for my brother.

"It's just good to know." Jeremy replied innocently.

"Right," I crossed my arms across my chest, "and you aren't going to do anything stupid with this information, are you?" I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"No, Ellie. I just want to be able to protect myself and everyone else in our house from vampires. Namely Damon." I winced again at the mention of his name.

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward." Stefan put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" Jeremy laughed.

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena. Hello Elena." Stefan turned to face Elena, he must have heard her coming.

"Hey, did you..." Elena looked down at her clipboard and back up at Jeremy.

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!" He added sarcastically before leaving.

"Will he be okay?" I asked, watching Jeremy walk down the corridor.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal." Stefan answered, easing my stress slightly.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager."

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan chuckled, raising his arm to wrap it around Elena's shoulders.

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered."

"Got it! Right Ellie?" I laughed at Stefan's humorous expression.

"Oh yeah."

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?" Elena smiled up at Stefan.

"Yeah, I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?" Stefan looked between Elena and I, wanting to know what we wanted to do. Elena looked at me, wanting to know what I thought.

"We aren't talking about Damon right now, okay? I need to think about something else other than him." I uncrossed my arms and let them hang at my sides.

"Unfortunately, Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?"

"We have no idea. Until either he or Katherine does something, we'll just have to wait and see." I sighed before saying goodbye and going to find Bonnie.

…

Later that night before the carnival began, I had gone back to the boarding house with Stefan, hoping that Damon wasn't there. I sighed when I saw his car in the driveway. When Stefan and I walked into the house, he was pouring blood from a bag into a glass.

"Care for one?" He offered Stefan, not even visibly recognizing that I was standing in the room.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate."

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan, trying to be funny.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." I scowled at Damon, _he had been drinking from sorority girls?_

"I like this," he took a sip from his glass, "You two, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon looked between Stefan and I, looking at me for the first time since I'd walked into the house.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" I asked.

"I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon brushed off my question, continuing with his own theories

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon replied nonchalantly.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know, that right? We have no idea what she's up to."

"Sure, we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like _explode_. Cheers!" Damon smirked before he turned and walked towards the stairs, disappearing from view in a matter of seconds.

"How can he be so calm about this? Does he not care at all?" I sat down in one of the armchairs roughly.

"If Katherine keeps messing with his head, we will lose him altogether." Stefan ran his hand through his hair, looking in the direction his brother had just disappeared in.

...

When I got back to the carnival later that evening, the first thing that I did was track down Elena and Bonnie.

"How's everything going? Do I need to do anything?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Everything's going well, thank god." I looked around, silently agreeing with my sister's statement, the carnival was a huge success.

"Caroline will be proud." I laughed, Elena and Bonnie laughed too.

"We just need to find someone to fix that speaker." Bonnie commented. Elena turned and looked at one of the men repairing one of the stands. 

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival." She addressed him. He smiled and nodded.

"That'll be me."

"Okay, great."

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" The man, Carter, grinned at Bonnie.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" She blushed.

"Why don't you show me the problem?"

"Go ahead Bonnie, show him?" I encouraged, she blushed again.

"Okay, come on." Bonnie left, Carter following after her. I looked at my sister and shared a look, it wasn't long before we were both laughing.

"I'm going to find Stefan, let me know if you need help with anything." Elena smiled and nodded. I touched her shoulder before turning on my heel and heading off to find Stefan. I found him talking to Damon, I caught the end of their conversation.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes; maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon said to Stefan before he walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked Stefan.

"He's got a plan to find out what the Lockwood's are. He's going to get someone to fight Tyler and wait for his uncle to step in." Stefan explained. I nodded.

"What do you think about it? Do you think there really is something up with them?"

"There must be, they were affected by the Gilbert Device, so they must be some form of supernatural. Come on." Stefan caught my arm and we followed the man Damon had compelled to fight Tyler. We followed Carter into the parking lot, hiding behind a car when we saw Tyler come into view, texting on his phone.

"Watch where you're going, man." Tyler said when Carter intentionally barged past him.

"You got a problem?" Carter provoked.

"Yeah, you walked right into me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter crossed his arms as a flash of anger crossed Tyler's face.

"You're kidding, right? You better back off." Tyler took a step back and Carter pushed him, Tyler almost lost his footing.

"You hit me again, I swear to god..." Tyler trailed off, not expecting Carter to punch him in the face. Stefan and I ducked when Mason came running into the parking lot, standing between Carter and Tyler to separate them.

"Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" Mason yelled at his nephew. Mason was clearly agitated with Carter so he punched him twice and pushed him into a car, effectively knocking him out.

I gasped when Mason somersaulted back over the car, and crouches on landing. His eyes glowed yellow for a moment.

"Your eyes!" Mason grabs Tyler, ushering him out of the parking lot. As soon as they were out of sight, Stefan and I rushed to help Carter.

"You all right man?" Stefan asked as he helped him stand up.

"Why did I just do that?" Carter rubbed the back of his head, he was obviously confused.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I answered his question. Carter nodded and turned around, walking back towards the carnival entrance.

I turned back to Stefan when his phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Elena, hey." Stefan frowned as Elena spoke.

"What's going on?" I asked when he ended the call.

"We've got to go to Alaric's classroom, Damon said Caroline is a vampire." I gasped and followed him.

"What the hell? How did this happen?" I demanded as I walked into the classroom.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." he trailed off.

"But why?" Elena asked, leaning against Stefan's side.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut." Damon spat, his anger against the older doppelgänger evident.

"And she said, "game on"? I mean, what does that even mean?" Stefan questioned.

"She wants us to know she's playing a game with us. A game she wants to win." I walked to my sisters' side, squeezing her hand.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Elena sighed.

"Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon rolled his eyes.

"We have to find her." Stefan suggested, Elena and I nodded in agreement.

"Yep, and kill her." I looked at Damon in alarm.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena cried.

"No freaking way, Damon, not happening!" I agreed with Elena.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." He argued.

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan argued back.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon trailed off.

"It's not an option Damon."

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school event the night you staked Vicki? I never had a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right." Damon looked at Stefan warningly.

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and they left the classroom to search for Caroline, I shot one last look at Damon before following.

We had been searching in silence for a number of minutes before Elena spoke.

"You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?"

I jumped when Stefan punched the side of a trailer.

"Stefan. Hey." Elena tried to console him.

"Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine already signed Caroline's death sentence."

"Well we can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?" Elena ran her hand through her hair.

"Actually, she's doing it to me."

 **"** Where could she be?" Elena asked. Suddenly Stefan stopped, looking around the crowd.

"What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?"

"Blood. I can smell blood." My eyes widened in alarm and I ran after Elena and Stefan, praying that we found Caroline before she did anything she would regret. As we arrived behind the carnival we saw Damon and Caroline. I stopped alarm when Damon raised a stake behind Caroline, ready to kill her.

"Damon no!" I cried. Stefan used his Vampire speed to pull Damon's hand out of the way, stopping Damon's plan.

"Stefan!" Damon yelled, bending down to retrieve the stake.

I turned to Caroline when she screamed.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" She thought Elena was Katherine.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena tried, and failed, to soothe Caroline.

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside."

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan put his arm around Caroline's shoulder and lead her away.

"She _will_ die, it's only a matter of time." Damon called after them.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh yeah it is." Damon raised the stake in his hand and rushed over to Caroline in an attempt to stake her. His attempt was thwarted when Elena put herself in front of Caroline, acting as a human shield

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena spat, her anger evident. I remained silent, in shock. Damon hesitated before dropping the stake.

"Whatever happens, it's on you."

I looked around when I heard a voice I recognised. Bonnie.

"Caroline? No, No, you're not; you can't be." Bonnie reached out to touch Caroline's arm and drops it immediately, a horrified expression crossing her face.

"Bonnie?" Caroline sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw Carter's body.

"Oh god!" She gasped.

"Bonnie..." Caroline sobbed again before being led away by Stefan.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie turned to face Elena and me.

Just then Damon came back with a shovel, I hadn't even realized he had left.

"Come on, don't pout about it. I got a body to bury. I thought you were calling the shots. No? Hmm, it sucks to be you, buddy." Damon put the shovel down on the ground. I turned away from Elena when I heard Damon cry out in pain, his hands were on his head. Damon was on his knees, water that was coming from a hose surrounding him.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie cried, making the pain worse.

"I didn't do this." He groaned.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." I defended him, running up to Bonnie.

"Everything that happens is his fault Ellie." Bonnie answered through her teeth.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Bonnie muttered a spell to herself and the water turned to fire, inching closer and closer to Damon.

"Bonnie stop it!" I ran forward to Damon as he starts to burn.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elena shouts, trying to thwart Bonnie's attempt to kill the vampire.

"Bonnie!" I yelled, Damon was still burning when I jumped over the fire line and started to shake Bonnie, effectively breaking her concentration and the spell.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena answered as I approached Damon, who was still laying on the ground, I lifted his head into my lap.

"You alright?" I asked.

"No, Ellie." He answered, attempting to stand.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I took his hand and lead him towards the lot, shooting a look in Elena's and Bonnie's direction as I walked past them.

 ** _And that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be back soon with the next chapter, so watch this space!_**

 ** _As always please don't forget to leave a review, or a favorite just to let me know you liked it!_**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _Louisaxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eleanor Gilbert: Season Two**

 **Bad Moon Rising**

 _ **I**_ _ **apologise**_ _ **for how long it has been since I last updated, but I hope you are enjoying what you've read so far. Don't forget to R &R guys!**_

"Thanks for coming, Ric. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon greeted Ric as he walked into the boarding house the next morning. Alaric rolled his eyes before answering.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help."

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Damon leant on one of the couch arms as he waited for Alaric to speak.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric's eyebrows rose in surprise at Damon's question.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might."

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together, you said that she had spent years researching this town" I clarified for Ric, Damon was a fan of making a charade out of everything.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon spoke dramatically, making both Alaric and myself roll our eyes.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" I asked.

"The lycanthrope." He answered.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena's eyebrows rose, this was exactly what she thought the Lockwood's were, Damon had brushed her theory off.

"No way, impossible, _way_ too Lon Chaney." Damon dismissed the theory again, much to mine, and everyone else's, annoyance.

"You sure about that?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon questioned, and I had to admit, he had a point.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?"

"After the vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day but the Gilbert device did they have to be some form of supernatural creature, so does his son, Tyler." Damon explained his own theory to the group.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers." Stefan quickly defended his brother's theory regardless of how crazy it sounded.

"We are just hoping that Isobel's research would get us a step closer to finding out whatever they are. Are all of her things still at Duke or did you have them removed?" I asked Ric, not sure whether the subject of his un-dead wife would be touchy for him.

"I left everything in her office at Duke, technically she's still classed as missing so there was no reason to have it removed." Alaric explained to me.

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. If this means that Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed. We need access to those files." Damon said unsubtlety. Elena and I rolled our eyes at Damon's typical response but nodded alongside him nonetheless, if the Lockwood's were a threat they needed to be dealt with before anyone was hurt.

…

After speaking with Ric, we had decided that going to Duke to look through Isobel's' things ourselves was the best option. Damon was going with Elena and Ric, but I was remaining in Mystic Falls with Stefan to keep an eye on the Lockwood's and help with Caroline.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked Elena as he put a jacket into the suitcase she was packing.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?"

"Either, both." I commented offhandedly as I walked into the room, sitting on the bed beside Elena's suitcase.

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer, so we can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though." Elena smiled for the first time in what seemed like days. Since Katherine had come to town, it had taken a toll on my sister.

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you." Stefan offered, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I don't mind helping Bonnie with Caroline if you wanted to go to Duke." I offered, Elena shook her head zipping her suitcase closed after she put in a final pair of shoes.

"No, its okay. You guys need to stay here and help Caroline, she's the most important thing here. I'm only going for one day, and it wouldn't hurt to find out more my lineage and about Katherine, you hate that I'm going though right?" Elena teased Stefan.

"I hate it, but I love you."

"I love you too."

"Elena?! Are you coming?" We heard Jenna call from downstairs. I quickly left the kissing couple in the room and headed down the stairs, walking into an awkward conversation between Jenna and Alaric.

Stefan and I watched as Elena climbed into the back of Alaric's car, rolling her eyes when Damon closed her door before walking around the car to get the other side.

…

"After Elena had left with Alaric and Damon, Stefan and I had turned our attention to helping Caroline, which is how we found ourselves in the Mystic Grill talking with Bonnie.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." She shook her head.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire." Stefan explained.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie argued.

"Bonnie, don't be coy. Both you and I have seen how you have dealt with vampires in the past. I think you can deal with making a daylight ring." A small smile crossed Bonnie's face at my compliment, before she composed her face again.

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again." Bonnie shook her head, I knew it would be difficult to persuade Bonnie.

""No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life, from you and Ellie, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan explained the rush to Bonnie, the sooner we could get Caroline out of the house the sooner we could help her.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"We don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie moved to stand, but I put my hand on her wrist halting her for a moment.

"Then trust us." I plead, Bonnie nodded hesitantly before sitting back down.

…

After much persuasion on my behalf we managed to get Bonnie to Caroline's house. Bonnie stood uncomfortably at the end of the bed, her Grimoire in her arms.

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline complained.

"Hey, if you don't want it..." Bonnie took a step forward to take the ring from the bed.

"No, no, she wants it." Stefan rolled his eyes, only Caroline would complain when someone is trying to help her.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone..."

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline objected quickly.

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." Bonnie said harshly, although I understood Bonnie's uneasiness.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline sighed, playing with the ring in her hands.

Bonnie sighed.

"I can't ignore what happened, okay? If you want to be friends, you must prove that the

Caroline, I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed." She instructed.

Bonnie opened a little bit the curtain allowing the sun to shine on the ring. I took a step back, not sure what would happen. Bonnie focused at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them.

"All done." She said, giving the ring to Caroline, who put the ring on her finger.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?"

"Caroline..." Stefan sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What? I just want to make sure that it worked." Caroline argued.

I jumped when sunlight flooded the room, immediately checking to see if Caroline was okay.

"It worked."

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline yelled, crossing her arms across her chest.

Bonnie cast a look at Stefan and I before speaking.

"She's all yours." Bonnie picked up her grimoire before leaving.

…

Since Stefan had decided that it would be too dangerous for me to assist as he taught Caroline how to hunt, I headed over to the pool party instead. As soon as I arrived I was intercepted by Matt.

"Hey, Ellie. Have you seen Caroline recently? She's been avoiding my calls and she wasn't home this morning when I called by?" he asked immediately.

"Yeah I spoke to her a while ago. She's just been really tired since she got back from hospital, so she was probably resting when you went by her house." I lied easily, Matt nodded accepting my response.

"Is it me or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asked as he approached us.

"Be any more of a guy right now, Tyler." I rolled my eyes and Matt laughed.

"Where's Forbes?" Tyler looked around the swimming hole, noting that Matt's girlfriend was missing.

"I wish I knew." Matt sighed.

"She'll come by later to see everyone if she feels better." I lied again. I was slightly horrified at how easy lying to my friends and family was becoming.

I looked up from my phone when Matt spoke.

"What's your uncle doing here?" He asked, and for the first time I noticed that the elder Lockwood had shown up.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows and walked up the embankment to speak to his uncle. Mason climbed from the car, shooting me a look I didn't understand as he slammed the door of his Jeep.

"Hey!" I called as I saw Stefan and Caroline approach us.

"Matt." Caroline spoke, somewhat nervously.

"What the hell? I've been calling you."

"I know, I got held up but I'm here now. I'm sorry." Caroline apologized, reaching for Matt's hand, together they walked towards the water.

"You think she'll be okay?" I asked Stefan quietly.

"I think she'll be perfectly fine."

…

The party was over, and Stefan and I had gone back to the boarding house before either of us heard from Elena. Finally, his phone rang, he put it on loudspeaker, so I could hear.

"Hey."

" _Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy, but I wanted to fill you in."_ Elena spoke on the other end of the phone.

"What's happening?" I asked my sister.

" _From what we've found in the research there is a curse on vampires and werewolves called the Sun and the Moon curse, and if the research is correct we were right about the Lockwood's. I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do..._ "

"I'll be careful, and I'll make sure Ellie is safe." he promised.

" _There's one more thing…"_

"What is it?"

" _According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."_ Elena spoke softly, but my head raised to look at Stefan immediately, I could see the same alarm on his face.

"Isn't Caroline still at the party in the woods? If there are wolves she's in danger." I spoke quickly, and Stefan immediately stood and sped out of the door, leaving me to explain the situation to my panicking sister.

…

It wasn't long before Stefan came over to my house to wait for Elena to return. As soon as he walked in I had all but demanded he told me what happened and whether Caroline was okay.

We were in the kitchen when Elena walked into the house with Alaric, she immediately walked to Stefan's side.

"Everything okay?" He asked her, she nodded mutely.

"Damon's mad at me, I had to get information out of him, so I tricked him. He's on the porch waiting to speak to Ellie." I nodded and took off towards the porch. I swung the door open and as promised, Damon was waiting for me on the porch swing.

"You alright?" He asked as I approached, I smiled and sat beside him,

"I'm fine."

"I am sorry you know. About Jeremy."

"I know you are, Damon."

Damon moved his hand and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I sighed happily and moved closer to him.

"Do you think now we can try to get back to how we were before I did it?" He asked quietly.

"As long as you love me I know we can sort this out." I turned my head to look at him.

"Then it's a good job I love you then, huh?" Damon grinned before leaning over to kiss me.

 _ **And there's chapter three, don't hesitate to let me know what you thought, thank you for reading.**_

 _ **Louisaxo**_

[He looks at her and leaves.]

Forbes Residence

[The next morning, Caroline is in her bed. She wakes up, Katherine is there.]

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Nope, try again.

Caroline: Katherine.

[Katherine sits down on her bed. Caroline moves away from her.]

Katherine: Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together. (She smiles.)


End file.
